Lloyd Novak
Lloyd Novak is a member of the Crimson Knights, while he not the physically strongest he can adapt to most situations. Profile Lloyd is a 33 year old human male, raised as a druid at a young age Lloyd has a strong affiliation to the Earth elemental spells more so with plants. When he joined the Crimson Knights he choose a scythe to be his weapon of choice a rather fitting weapon who works with plants. Personality Lloyd puts mother nature above all else and will shirk his duties as a knight if it means keep the wild life safe. He's loyal to the cause none the less and will help his friends in their time of need. Some say it's an odd side effect spending all his time as a druid but he has an addiction to apples. When meeting new people he will come off as very by the books being polite and only fighting in self defense. When out and about not on missions he tends to watch villagers mingle and go about their day. He has a strong distaste for Alcohol and Pineapples as well. Abilities and Powers Passives Druidic Practices (Passive): Aided by nature itself a druids herbomancy, earth and water based spells get a +2. Whisper (Passive): Basic druidic art the allows the druid to communicate with wildlife and plantlife Adept Scythe Mastery: Scythes are no longer unwieldy and be used effectively. Spells and Actives Yggdrasil: A mid tier druidic healing spell that allows the druid to sap mana from planlife to restore their own mana , heal allies using the mana(Minor healing that’s far better at curing poison.), or give mana to plantlife in order to grow a Fruit of Life which heals much more serious injuries (E.G. Broken bones) when consumed.(This last one leaves him open for quite a while(Takes 2 actions to do one to grow another to give to an ally.) ). Story The Crimson Knights Lloyd was the newest member of his group when joining the Crimson Knight, and while not the best duelist or fighter the co leader of the Crimson Knights Gabriel took Lloyd under his wing and taught him to hone his blade work, while master his herbomancy. Unfortunately not long after he was knighted Arthur the leader of the Crimson Knights was murdered by Gabriel. Lloyd joined up with three other knights and in a last ditch effort felled their former master. Farmer in the Forest Years have passed and the Crimson Knights received a request from the Adventurers Guild, the request was to have them assist the captain of the region Alus Holybade. They decided that Lloyd was the man for the job since he would be in his element, seeing the village was in the massive forest known as Aibek. Upon arriving he would see the montly crew that Alus had assembled as well and decided to accept the request. He'd take part in the assault of the Lunar temple and find out that the master of the castle had revived Lloyds former master, Gabriel . After a short scuffle Gabriel spares Lloyd but warns him to watch his back. Lloyd would rejoin the rest of the group and take down Yilan. After claiming his reward from Raven's Talon he would go back to his fellow knights and tell them the bad news. Appearances The Crimson Knights Starlight Crossroads